Un amour en l'espace de quatre Saison
by TaichoHitsugaya
Summary: OS sur un amour qui s'effilochent au fil du temps et avec l'éclosion d'une nouvelle fleur naît un nouvelle espoir une nouvelle Hisana ... dans le coeur d'un Kuchiki ...


Byakuya et Hisana : Un amour en l'espace de quatre saisons ….

Le vent soufflait lentement, balayant les grains de poussières sur son passage, emportant par mégarde un pétale d'un blanc proche d'un rose léger et voluptueux. Le pétale voletait au-dessus des maisons richement ornées; en ce printemps toute la noblesse du Seireitei avaient sortis ses plus beaux atouts afin d'émerveillé plus d'uns. Leur faire s'extasier devant tant de richesses, d'opulences envers leurs convives pour ce temps de fête. Et pour ceux réduit à vivre à l'état de simples vagabonds leur faire miroiter un rêve, inaccessible, si proche, et pourtant irréel. Le petit pétale finit sa course sur une étendue d'eau provoquant de petites ondes dans l'eau. Des carpes Koï commençaient à s'attrouper autour du nouveau venu provoquant de petit clapotis au-dessus de l'eau. Par la même occasion un jeune homme au regard bleu marin, aux cheveux de jais tombant en fine cascade dans son dos ornementé de kenseikan observait cette scène avec un visage froid et impassible. Ce jeune homme était Kuchiki Byakuya 28e dirigeant de la famille Kuchiki.

Il était venu de bonne heure afin de méditer sous l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. Le vent soulevait les mèches qui entravaient son beau visage androgyne. Pareil spectacle en aurait put émouvoir plus d'uns mais il conservait son état stoïque observant sans rien dire. Né pour servir cet noble tâche qu'être chef d'une des quatre grandes familles de toute la Soul Society. Élever dans cette esprit, Byakuya avait appris très jeune à prendre une stature un charisme digne de son rend, certaines choses l'avait ennuyé mais il ne s'en était jamais plein et avait toujours agis comme on le lui avait enseigné.

Dans les rues avoisinant le domaine des Kuchiki, avançait péniblement une jeune femme, elle n'était vêtue que de simples haillons cachant à peine ses maigres formes. Alors que la noblesse vivait dans le faste, toutes les autres âmes arrivant n'avait pas la chance d'être d'une famille aisée. Ainsi voilà pourquoi beaucoup d'entre elles se retrouvaient à vivrent dans le Rukongai, dans la misère. Les malheureuses âmes ayant une certaine force spirituelle avaient une chance de quitter ce monde afin de gagner celui des Shinigamis mais celles qui n'avaient pas la chance de réussir les tests étaient condamnées à mourir de faim dans ces rues. Hisana venait de s'effondrer sur les étalages d'un vendeur d'eau, provoquant un petit attroupement autour d'elle, d'autres passaient sans même lui accordé un seul regard alors que le marchand lui, la gratifiait de violant coups de pieds dans les côtes prétextant qu'une moins que rien comme elle n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'elle l'empêchait de vendre ses produits.

- Dégage d'ici !

Elle ne réagissait pas, n'ayant pas la force de se relever, elle était étendue dans la poussière et là boue ne voyait plus trop bien ce qui l'entourait la voix du marchand commençait à perdre d'intensité; alors que les douleurs infligés à son abdomen l'amenait vers le bord de l'inconscience … Elle put voir une mince silhouette se dessiner avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Alerter par des jacassements en tout genre, Byakuya avait quitté son lieu de méditation afin de faire comprendre aux impudents ce qu'il en coûte de le déranger. Quittant son domaine, le noble se retrouva face à un spectacle saisissant une jeune femme se faisait mal traitée par un marchand et personne ne semblait se soucier de son sort. Le brun s'avança en direction de la scène. Toutes personnes le croisant dans la rue s'agenouillait en reconnaissant l'identité du capitaine shinigami, les autres s'éloignant en signe de respect.

- Tu m'entends quand je te parle !?!? …tu vas dégagé oui ou non ?! Scandait le marchand accompagnant ses mots de coup de pieds énergique, lorsque que la jeune fille laissa échapper un mince filet de sang de ses lèvres d'ivoire …espèce de …

Il fut arrêter dans sa route pour réitérer un puissant coup …Une lame venait de prendre possession de sa gorge, menaçant sa vie. Byakuya se tenait face au marchant lançant un regard des plus froids envers le vieil homme qui déglutit péniblement sur lui-même l'aura menacente qui émanait du brun y était pour quelque chose … Byakuya se baissa en rangeant au préalable Senbonzakura dans son fourreau ramassant la jeune femme sur le sol sans apporté plus d'importance au vendeur dont le visage perlait de sueur, il s'accorda un soupir de soulagement alors que le noble n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Hisana avait été emmenée dans une chambre où elle était soignée sous les ordres de Byakuya. Les anciens de la famille n'avaient pas jugés bon d'aider une dissidente du Rukongai, mais la seule rencontre avec le regard polaire du noble avait suffit à leur faire changer d'avis. La jeune femme était maintenant allongée dans son futon, recouverte de minces draps bleus. Ses yeux demeuraient éternellement clos. Assis sur un petit coussin en tailleur se tenait Byakuya, ses yeux étaient posés sur le corps allongé devant lui. Il avait personnellement dit aux servantes de le laisser seul une fois qu'elles avaient terminé de soigner et de faire la toilette de la brune. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé un peu plus tôt à agir de la sorte en volant au secours de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourquoi avait il oser défier les éminents du clan Kuchiki. Pour cette femme …qu'il ne connaissait point. Le noble était perdu dans un tas de réflexion au sujet de cette mystérieuse femme qui avait réussit à déranger le calme et la tranquillité de son lac intérieur. Semant le doute. Refoulant toute ces questions il se releva lentement époussetant son shihakusho. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte du shoji* derrière lui.

_Qu'Est-ce que ? Où suis-je ? …. Rukia ! Rukia ! Je t'en supplie ne m'en veux pas … je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Pardonne moi …._ Hisana se réveilla en sursaut le visage dégoulinant de sueur … La première chose qui la surprit fut qu'elle se trouvait dans une immense pièce traditionnel avec les washitsu*, plusieurs zabuton* …tout cela en ressortissait une certaine richesse tout en étant sobre. Elle se releva sur sa couchette pour sentir une douce odeur de cerisier la taquiner le nez …une odeur de cerisier. Elle tourna alors la tête sur sa gauche pour tout simplement, illuminer son visage d'un sourire. Les paravents ouverts sur l'un des jardins, un superbe cerisier en fleur s'y tenait ses belles couleurs roses contrastait avec le reste du jardin. Hisana avait toujours aimé les fleurs de cerisier sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

- Le jardinier a fait du très bon travail …

Hisana retourna vite fait la tête en direction de l'homme qui venait d'émettre cette phrase … C'était une jeune homme de famille noble avait-elle jugé au vu du kenseikan qui siégeait dans ses cheveux. Il arborait une assise distinguer qui faisait la jeune fille se sentir toute petite et insignifiante.

Byakuya était venu des les premières lueur de l'astre solaire pour retourner veiller sur sa nouvelle protégée. Bien qu'un peu surpris lui-même par sa propre réaction autant que le reste des domestiques. Il s'était installé en tailleur non loin du futon où somnolait encore le corps de la jeune femme , lorsqu'il la vit se réveiller il n'avait pas voulu lui faire remarquer sa présence , juste pour pouvoir l'observer …elle était si belle …le noble se ressaisit alors de cette pensée . Mais ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle s'était extasié devant le cerisier qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire sortant la brune de sa contemplation.

- Où suis-je ? …est-ce vous qui … m'avez secourue hier ?

Devant tant de question le noble ne sut comment réagir au premier abord et surtout face au regard que lui lançait la jeune femme il en était profondément déstabilisé, son regard était si intense. Il se releva afin de s'approcher d'elle. Hisana ne bougeait plus elle aussi subjuguer par la beauté de l'homme qui l'approchait … Leurs regards restaient plonger dans celui de leurs vis-à-vis ….Le noble s'arrêta surplombant de toute sa taille la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes dans le domaine de la famille Kuchiki …. Et c'est bien moi qui vous ai arraché à la main de ce mécréant. é Byakuya de sa voix calme et sereine.

- Je vous en remercie …euh comment vous appelez vous ? Avait demandé innocemment Hisana … c'est vrai qu'il serait mieux préférable pour elle de connaître le nom de celui qui l'avait sauvée … et quelque chose en elle la poussait à demandée cela pour une toute autre raison

- Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6e division du Gotei 13 …et vous ?

- Appelez moi Hisana …Byakuya-sama !

Le noble n'avait pas tenue compte de cette familiarité. Il trouvait en cette femme quelque chose d'attrayant, l'attirant du tout autour … quelque chose le poussant à vouloir briser cette armure de chair afin d'en découvrir la beauté de l'âme qu'elle recèle. Hisana se releva et sans demander son reste se dirigeait déjà vers les jardins avec la ferme intention de ne vouloir plus déranger lançant au passage à Byakuya un « merci encore ». Le poignet de la brune fut alors saisi par une fine main affubler de mitaine dégageant une faible chaleur qui vint à ce même moment enserrer le cœur de la fille qui ne savait pas quelle était cette sensation de chaleur qui semblait apaisé quelque peu son cœur qui saignait et criait la perte …ou plutôt devrait on dire l'abandon de sa sœur … Ils ne disaient rien s'observant. L'un se demandant qu'Est-ce qu'il avait pris d'empêcher cette femme de s'en aller, quel était ce sentiment qui lui avait presque lacérer le cœur en voyant Hisana s'éloigner …et aussi pourquoi son corps et son âme le supplique de s'attacher à cette inconnue …L'une se demandait quoi faire en cet instant et aussi quel était cet flamme qui brûlait en elle.

- … s'il vous plaît rester …au moins le temps que vous soyez complètement rétablie …Hisana !

- … merci.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de s'incliner, Byakuya ne sut pourquoi s'était il senti soudain soulager à l'entente qu'elle resterait. Il n'avait pas envie de s'afférer à ce genre de question aux quelles seul son cœur en avait les réponses. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de rester le plus près possible d'Hisana de profiter de chaque moment avec elle …comme si il savait qu'il allait la perdre dans un proche avenir. Cette peur qui le guettait ne cessait de lui crier cela.

Après le petit déjeuner de ce matin, Byakuya avait put s'apercevoir à quel point la présence d'Hisana lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle était comme une bouffé d'air frais. Un courant ascendant. Hisana avait été emmenée à la salle d'eau afin d'y prendre un bon bain. Depuis son réveil elle avait été choyée par la gouvernante du manoir. Yukiko était une femme élégante, svelte, respectable. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des seuls domestiques que Byakuya respectait; pour cause elle s'était occupé de lui depuis sa naissance, à la mort de ses parents c'est aussi elle qui à continué à l'éduquer comme le ferait une vrai mère. . Cette femme avait tout pour plaire, tout en elle pouvait vous réconforter son sourire accentué par de petite lunette. Ses longs cheveux noisette coiffés en chignon et sa petite tenue de gouvernante lui allaient à ravir. Yukiko s'était immédiatement épris d'une toute affection nouvelle envers Hisana et ce dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu revenir avec elle dans ses bras. Hisana reposait dans le bassin d'eau chaude se détendant dans cette eau. Yukiko passait doucement et souplement la brosse dans la chevelure de sa nouvelle protégée, les deux femmes ne disaient pas un mot jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse de maison se décide à briser ce silence.

- Hisana-chan, Byakuya-kun semble beaucoup vous apprécier … c'est aussi mon cas ! Vous êtes bien la première à réussir à lui accaparer autant de temps !

Hisana ne répondit pas tout de suite prenant le temps de comprendre ce que pouvait bien lui dire Yukiko. Oui, il était vrai qu'elle était souvent avec Byakuya-sama, elle appréciait grandement sa compagnie d'ailleurs aujourd'hui ils devaient encore sortirent.

- Et puis. Reprit Yukiko. Si je ne me trompe mon petit Byakuya-kun ne vous laisse pas indifférente ! Avait lancé Yukiko toute guillerette.

- A vrai dire … je ne ressens quelque chose au fond de moi-même mais je ne peux l'expliquer. L'aînée esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle finissait de lui brosser les cheveux. Elle se releva du rebord du bassin avant de d'enrouler une serviette autour d'Hisana. Cette dernière n'ayant pas compris pourquoi avait elle changée de sujet si rapidement. Elle lui tendit un très beau kimono de printemps d'une couleur rose pâle, avec divers motifs de sauge* violette.

Yukiko s'en était en allée laissant la jeune femme terminée de se préparer seule. Byakuya quand a lui était assis regardant les carpes Koï s'amuser dans leurs bassins. Il attendait patiemment la venue d'Hisana. C'était Yukiko qui en avait eu l'idée, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot « pourquoi ne pas sortir faire pique-nique » avait elle lancée en prenant l'air le plus innocent qui soit. Bien qu'il s'était senti à cet instant incroyablement gêné la réponse positive de la jeune femme lui avait fait penser à remercier Yukiko pour cette bonne action. Il fut soudain sortit de sa contemplation par la venue de celle qu'il attendait. Il en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Devant le regard que lui lançait Byakuya, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle lui tendit alors le petit panier à pique-nique qu'avait été cherchée Yukiko pour eux. Byakuya se releva saisissant le panier avant de quitter la demeure.

Hisana regardait les différentes rues qu'ils empruntaient, semblant cherchée du regard quelque chose, ou plutôt quelque un. Le noble l'avait remarqué mais préférait faire comme si de rien n'était. Après quelque heures de marches ils arrivèrent sur une clairière dégagé avec en son milieu une petite étendu d'eau stagnante d'où émanait une certaine fraîcheur. Hisana en resta émerveillé. Le brun était satisfait du sourire qui se lisait sur les lèvres d'Hisana aussi avait il opté pour installer tout de suite la nappe. Hisana disposait les différents plats sur les draps qui recouvraient les folles herbes aidées de Byakuya. Ils avaient tout deux manger dans le silence, des regards en coin lancés de tant à autre. Byakuya de nature froide et surtout très peu bavard ne savait pas quoi dire pour constituer une discussion durable sur plusieurs minute avec une femme qui le déstabilisait. Tandis qu'Hisana se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie de Byakuya chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard elle sentait irrémédiablement happé par ce regard. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés Hisana laissa échapper un petit bâillement lorsque sa serviette s'envola. Elle se releva d'un coup surprenant Byakuya. Elle courut après les morceaux de tissu qui se dirigeait vers l'étang. Ce ne fut que trop tard que Byakuya comprit qu'elle allait tomber le dedans. Hisana se retrouvait maintenant trempé jusqu'au os et pourtant elle éclata de rire. A cette situation, Byakuya ne vit d'autre alternative que d'aller lui porter secours. Il s'avança de sa démarche impériale en direction de la jeune femme qui dégoulinait de partout. Un peu surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver Byakuya ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds glissant sur un petit galet il s'étala lui aussi à son tour dans l'étang, tombant ainsi à califourchon sur Hisana. Cette dernière riait aux éclats. Byakuya s'accorda pour l'une des premières fois à lui aussi laisser échapper un rire cristallin. Ils se regardèrent éberlués.

- Byakuya-sama si vous voyez votre tête à cet instant … réussi à articuler Hisana entre deux fous rires.

-Je crois pouvoir être dans la capacité à en dire autant de vous.

A la surprise du brun Hisana le tira dans l'eau batifolant follement comme de jeunes enfants. C'est le corps trempé qu'ils rentrèrent tout deux au manoir. Que ne fut pas la surprise de Yukiko en trouvant ces deux là dans un tel état. Elle leur avait immédiatement ordonné d'aller retirer ces habits trempés. Byakuya lui avait été sermonné par les anciens du clan , mais n'en avait que faire et s'était très vite en aller afin de passer des vêtements propre et…sec !Hisana quand à elle était poursuivis par une Yukiko qui lui essuyait les cheveux prétextant « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » . Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, la gouvernante eut le fin mot de toute l'histoire. Le sourire qui illumina le visage de la plus jeune l'avait fait se sentir elle aussi heureuse. _Finalement Byakuya-kun aura trouvé l'âme sœur …_avait elle pensée.

Une nouvelle saison venait de s'imposer sur la Soul Society. Les doux rayons du soleil venaient caresser la peau de ceux qui se promenaient par un si beau temps. Les enfants jouaient dans les rivières du district du Rukongai. La noblesse elle profitait de ce soleil pour se dorée la pilule ou allé vers d'autre horizon. Voilà maintenant quelques mois depuis le début du printemps où Hisana avait été recueilli par Byakuya. Le temps s'était écoulé. S'affairant comme les grains de sable ballotter par le souffle du vent .La jeune femme avait retrouvé le sourire malgré l'appréhension qui régnait dans son cœur. Byakuya et elle étaient devenus de plus en plus proche partageant toujours plus de moment ensemble. Les anciens de la famille désapprouvaient ce rapprochement bien qu'ils formaient tout deux un superbe couple. Byakuya Kuchiki n'en avait que faire, plus il était aux côtés de cette femme et plus il se sentait mieux. Comme si elle possédait une sorte de pouvoir médicinale. Un bon remède à base d'herbes.

En se temps radieux Byakuya avait décidé d'aller prendre soin de son bonsaï. Il y avait une très grande pièce dans le manoir entièrement rempli de ces petits arbres nains. L'une des activités premières des noble, apprendre à s'occupé d'un bonsaï ; chose demandant une attention plus que prenante, aidait à trouvé une bonne organisation de vie. Les principes de vie des nobles et non des rustres bon à rien. Le noble avait eut l'idée de sortir sa plante de la serre afin de la faire profiter du soleil qui avait atteint son Zénith.

Hisana se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans cette maison, plutôt châteaux ou palais aurait mieux convenu, elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'intégralité des pièces et autres. C'est donc avec cette idée qu'elle avait dit à Yukiko qu'elle allait arpentée les couloirs. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit une toute nouvelle pièce rempli de plantes en pots de toutes tailles de toute formes et de toutes provenances. Elle balaya un instant la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le corps de Byakuya dresser sur le pavillon adjacent cette pièce. Elle se dirigea tout sourire vers lui. Découvrant par la même occasion un autre protégé du noble.

- Byakuya-sama ! … comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais très bien merci …et quand cessera tu de m'appeler ainsi ?

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire taquin avant d'hocher négativement la tête. Même si leur rapport était devenu beaucoup plus intime, elle se refusait de l'appeler d'une autre manière .La jeune femme s'accroupi observant attentivement la plante qui profitait d'un bain de soleil. Elle ne comprenait pas comment s'occuper d'une toute petite chose. Qui avait il d'attrayant dans tout cela. Elle se pinça les lèvres, pour ne pas passer pour une idiote devant lui. Byakuya esquissa un sourire imperceptible avant de lui aussi se baisser.

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Avait proposé gentiment Byakuya, au vu de répondre à la question muette qui dérangeait la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit de nouveau en secouant cette fois-ci la tête positivement.

Le noble se saisit alors de ses instruments. Hisana restait fasciner par ce que lui montrait le noble. La dextérité dont il faisait preuve était très impressionnante. Ses longs doigts fins et agiles, utilisaient les instruments avec une maîtrise sans égale. S'occuper de bonsaï, le voir grandir. Le tailler pour qu'il soit encore plus beau. Toutes ces petites attentions étaient semblables à l'entretien d'un couple. Le reste de l'après-midi avait tourné autour des plantes. Hisana s'était autoproclamée propriétaire du cerisier qui surplombait le bassin des carpes. Le noble avait souris à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un attachement particulier pour les fleurs de cerisiers.

Après l'intérim avec le noble, la brune avait décidée d'aller aider Yukiko en cuisine. Elle avait décidé de préparer un gâteau pour le jeune noble. Ce fut avec joie que Yukiko avait acceptée sa requête. Les deux femmes s'étaient élancées avec le sourire en direction de la cuisine. Yukiko enfila sa toque imitée par Hisana. L'aînée sortit un livre de cuisine le déposant sur le plan de travail. Hisana se rua alors dessus tournant les pages à la recherche d'une gourmandise pouvant plaire au noble. Mais en y réfléchissant bien elle ne connaissait absolument pas les goût du noble voilà pourquoi elle s'en était retournée vers Yukiko avec sa mine désespérée. Cette dernière souris prenant le livre en main avant de l'ouvrir à une page où figurait la photo de magnifique gâteau au chocolat, Hisana bavait littéralement devant cette simple photo alors que Yukiko déclarait :

- C'est son gâteau préféré… il en raffole !

- Ah oui ?! Et bien qu'attendons nous pour le préparer !

La plus jeune se dirigea vers les placards en y sortant de la farine, du sucre, et toute autre chose pour préparer un bon gâteau. Yukiko sourit devant l'impétuosité de la jeunesse avant d'elle aussi se mettre au travail. Elles suivaient scrupuleusement la recette à la lettre. Hisana voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Byakuya en lui préparant son gâteau préférer, y mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Après plusieurs essai infructueux Hisana réussi enfin à préparer correctement le gâteau. Ce fut donc contente de son œuvre qu'elle allait se diriger immédiatement vers les appartement de Byakuya mais fut interrompu par Yukiko qui lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait se présenter ainsi toute barbouiller de crème, de chocolat et autres ingrédients.

Hisana marchait un sourire aux lèvres en fixant son gâteau qu'elle avait préparé avec amour. Elle espérait fortement tout au fond de son cœur que Byakuya l'apprécierait aussi. Un peu intimidée, elle se risqua quand même à frapper trois petit coup …le temps qui pourtant n'était que de quelques secondes lui semblait affreusement long avant que la voix de Kuchiki lui résonne à la tête :

- entrez !

Elle fit coulisser doucement la porte du shoji, avant de croiser le regard polaire de Byakuya. Ses joues étaient rouges écarlates. Sans même prononcer le moindre mot elle se précipita vers le bureau où siégeait Byakuya, s'accroupissant afin de porter le plateau sur lequel reposait le gâteau au chocolat dont le noble raffolait ce qui le surpris et lui valu un haussement de sourcil incontrôlé. Il regardait maintenant Hisana, qui ne disait rien la tête baissée tendant son plateau. Byakuya se saisit d'une truelle à gâteau avant d'en découper une part. Puis bien que suspicieux se risqua à déguster un bout de cette part. L'explosion de saveur qu'avait ressenti Byakuya ne s'exprimait nullement sur son visage. Ce gâteau il le trouvait très bon. Mais même si c'était son gâteau préféré, pourquoi le trouvait il plus bon que ceux que Yukiko lui préparait ? Serait parce qu'elle l'est fait ?

- c…comment est-il ? Avait demandé doucement la brune qui venait de relever la tête pour tomber face au masque d'impassibilité du noble.

- il est très bon ! Conclut le noble.

- vraiment ? S'était écrié Hisana.

- oui ! Merci !

- de rien !

Elle prit soin de posé le plateau contenant le gâteau sur le coin du bureau pour ainsi dire ornementé se dernier de part ça seule présence. Une fois que les portes des shojis furent fermées Byakuya s'attela à déguster une autre part derechef de ce gâteau qu'il trouvait succulent.

Hisana était venue profité de la fraîcheur des jardins assise en tailleur face aux grandes baies ouvertes de sa chambre d'où se soulevaient de minces rideaux de soie. Elle repensait encore à sa jeune sœur qu'elle avait abandonnée comment s'en sortait elle seule. Avait seulement la moindre chance de survire ? … le pourcentage était des plus moindre. Elle avait abandonné son unique attache dans ce monde, parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'elle ! Ce qu'elle avait fait était pour elle quelque chose d'innommable ! Elle venait en quelque sorte de trahir sa petite sœur à jamais … Mais elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'un jour elle réussirait à la retrouver ! Quoi qu'il en coûte ! Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle referma les paravents avant de fermer ses yeux pour somnoler vers les pays des songes.

Les mois s'étaient de nouveaux écoulés, Byakuya et Hisana avaient succombés aux liens qui les liaient tout deux et étaient maintenant mariés. La cérémonie fut tout à fait grandiose tout en restant simple et mitiger comme l'avait conseiller les anciens du clan qui avaient plutôt songés à assurer leurs arrières en évitant de propager la nouvelle. Hisana semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire en compagnie de Byakuya, Yukiko en était d'ailleurs très heureuse pour eux deux .Rien ne pouvait ternir un si beau portrait

Un après midi Hisana longeait les murs des couloirs qui donnaient sur le jardin, chaque pas qu'elle effectuaient lui semblait affreusement lourd et pénible, sa vue se troublait peu à peu, ses forces s'amoindrirent alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids … Elle s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit mat, les jardiniers alertés par le bruit s'étaient immédiatement dirigés vers la source.

- Dame Hisana ! S'était écrié l'un des jardiniers en la ramassant sur le sol. Qu'Est-ce que t'attends vas chercher de l'aide ! Pesta-t-il à son ami.

Byakuya avait été immédiatement prévenu du drame. Il avait immédiatement quitté les bureaux de la sixième pour s'en aller aux côtés de sa tendre épouse. Des son arrivée, son regard était remplit inquiétude. Yukiko le conduisit immédiatement dans la chambre de la belle et le laissa seul. Byakuya saisit la main d'Hisana encore fébrile et inconsciente. Cette peur qu'il avait ressentis la toute première fois était encore une fois revenue le taraudé l'esprit. Son cœur ne cessait de vaciller entre appréhension, la crainte, la peur, inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Non ! Il était décidément trop tôt !

Un souffle d'air frais vint balayer la pièce alors que des mèches de cheveux d'Hisana se soulevèrent en même temps que ses paupières se soulevèrent pour laisser place à ses yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Byakuya, mais ce dernier ne pouvait dament pas l'être dans de telles circonstances. Hisana savait très bien ce qui était en train de lui arriver l'une des choses qu'elle s'était toujours refusé d'admettre mais qu'elle devait s'y plier aujourd'hui … C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle resserra l'étreinte exercé par Byakuya sur sa main , captant son regard en soufflant faiblement :

-Byakuya-sama … j'aimerais que tu faces quelque chose pour moi …. Le noble ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter et de contenir toute l'angoisse qui l'assaillait. Devant le mutisme du noble Hisana reprit donc ; promets moi de retrouver ma sœur perdue Rukia et de l'élever comme si elle était ta propre sœur , et par pitié ne lui dit jamais que j'étais sa sœur et que je l'ai abandonnée , elle ne comprendrait pas …

Le noble avait hoché positivement la tête, avant qu'Hisana ne referme les yeux. Les feuilles d'automne continuaient de tapisser le sol de leurs multiples couleurs, aider par le vent soufflant dans les branches. La santé de dame Hisana déclinait de plus en plus, inquiétant chaque jour un peu plus …

L'hiver vint affubler le Seireitei d'un doux manteau blanc , faisant disparaître toute verdure , apportant avec lui le froid , vacances pour les plus riches et misères pour les plus pauvres n'ayant de croît se réchauffer durant ce rude hiver ! Les températures étaient décidément très basses. Le souffles rauque de Kuchiki lançait quelque vapeur à chaque expiration avec tout ce froid … depuis la maladie qui avait frappé Hisana il n'était plus retourné dans sa caserne et avait décidé de rester au près d'elle malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Il lui avait apporté une tasse de thé fumante alors que celle-ci, était de plus en plus malade. Retsu Unohana était même venue l'examiner et avait déclaré avec regrets au capitaine qu'il n'y avait plus rien à y faire qu'elle serait partit comme neige au soleil à la fin de l'hiver au plus tard. Le noble avait gardé une allure impassible devant la capitaine shinigami, mais tout au fond d'elle cette dernière savait pertinemment les sentiments qui venaient d'affluer dans le cœur du noble .Byakuya n'avait voulu rien dire à Hisana, mais elle le savait très bien.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, elle n'était pas triste, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas voir Byakuya triste. Le noble restait comme chaque jour avec un pincement au cœur aux côtés de la jeune femme … Lorsqu'elle leva doucement la main que Byakuya saisit immédiatement, elle le regarda dans les yeux serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Partageant encore un peu de cette chaleur humaine, le temps semblait se ralentir ainsi que se rafraîchir anormalement, Hisana laissa échapper dans un dernier souffle :

- merci, ses yeux se refermèrent pour la dernière fois alors que tout souffle de vie la quittait.

La main dans celle du noble était devenue affreusement froide, glacée. Pour lui il venait de mourir avec elle, sa tête tomba lourdement en avant très vite imité par le reste du corps reposant maintenant sur le corps s'en vie. Des larmes se pressèrent à l'entrer des yeux, des hoquets de douleur s'étouffaient à chaque tremblement qui parcourait le noble alors que les minces draps bleus s'en serrèrent autour de ses droits. Il voulait se laisser mourir partir avec elle quitter ce monde avec elle. Car en cet instant il avait tout perdu, le soleil qui éclairait ses jours, ainsi que les étoiles berçant chacune de ses nuits. Le fier et impérial chef du clan Kuchiki étaient maintenant tous ce qu'il y a de plus humains. Son visage d'impassibilité s'était fendu, son silence s'était mué en sanglot.

Ce ne fut qu'au souvenir des mots d'Hisana qu'il se releva déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa défunte femme avant de se relever avec difficulté et d'appeler Yukiko, qui fondit en larme. Le noble se jura de réaliser les derniers souhaits d'Hisana !

Kuchiki observait Rukia assise sous l'ombre d'un cerisier qui avait connu les âges et surtout le plus beau cadeau de sa vie, lisait un livre. Il esquissa un fin sourire alors qu'une fleur éclot, comme le jour où il avait trouvé Rukia et ce quelque mois après la mort de sa sœur … un nouvel espoir avait naquis tout au fond de son cœur comme une graine qui germe. Byakuya se redirigea vers l'hôtel qui se trouvait en plein centre de cette pièce. Au milieu de l'hôtel siégeait la photo d'Hisana :

- à très bientôt Hisana ….


End file.
